DANGER! PINOCHIO!
by Xylia Park
Summary: Hasil kerja keras mencari video YAOI milik SPY, PAPARAZZI, dan SHERLOCK dicuri oleh PINOCHIO. Bad Summary!. COLABS FANFICTION. SM TOWN FANFICTION. BL, YAOI. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Xylia Park Feat. Yong Mi**

**Disclaimer : CERITA INI MILIK KAMI.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Alur amburadul, tidak sesuai EYD, Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary: Hasil kerja keras mencari video YAOI milik SPY, PAPARAZZI, dan SHERLOCK dicuri oleh PINOCHIO. Bad Summary!. COLABS FANFICTION. SM TOWN FANFICTION. BL, YAOI. DLDR!**

**.**

**Haiiii. ^^**

**Author nggak tahu diri balik lagi, wkwkwk..**

**Kali ini saya comeback dengan FF Danger Pinochio feat. Yong Mi a.k.a namdongsaeng saya. Dia Fudanshi loh.**

**Kita dapet ide ini waktu ngomongin soal lagu-lagunya artis SM. Terus kita mikir, kenapa ya kok Cuma SUJU,SNSD dan SHINEE aja yang punya lagu bertema 'rahasia' yaitu SPY, PAPARAZZI, dan SHERLOCK. Kenpa kok F(x) nggak dibuatin lagu bertema yang sama juga? Kan F(x) itu pasangannya SHINEE. Atau kalau nggak gitu SHINEE nggak usah dibuatin lagu SHERLOCK aja, biar sama. Kalau suju dan SNSD kan mereka SUPER-GENERATION couple, jadi ya gitu lah.**

**Mungkin ini kayak fujoshi ini action-nya Hanny eonni, tapi saya jamin ini sangat berbeda.**

**Oke, dari pada kami mulai ngebacot yang g jelas mending langsung baca sendiri aja. Ini masih perkenalan, HAPPY READ ^ ^.**

**.**

**.**

**DANGER! PINOCHIO!**

**.**

Dia adalah seorang mata-mata yang handal. Dia selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan tepat pada sasaran. Informasinya sangat dibutuhkan oleh kedua rekannya. Dengan profesionalitas yang ia miliki, ia akan membawa kedua rekannya kepada moment berharga YAOI. Dialah, Leeteuk sang SPY.

.

Yeoja yang satu ini sangat handal menggunakan kamera, sangat profesional. Bidikannya tepat pada target yang sedang ia dan kedua temannya incar. Tanpa ia, kedua rekannya tidak akan bisa menikmati moment berharga YAOI. Dialah, Taeyeon sang PAPARAZZI.

.

Dia adalah maknae dalam anggota FUJODANSHI mereka. Kecermatannya dalam membaca gerak-gerik couple yang akan menjadi target mereka sangat tepat, dan itu adalah hal pokok dalam team. Dialah, Onew sang SHERLOCK.

.

Tapi sayang sekali. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada yang lebih profesional dari mereka. dia adalah FUJOSHI Senior yang sangat profesional. Gerak-geriknya tidak mudah untuk dibaca bahkan oleh SHERLOCK sedikitpun. Itulah sang PINOCHIO.

.

Let the Story Begin.

.

.

DANGER! PINOCHIO!

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja dan yeoja sedang duduk di salah satu meja disebuah cafe. Sang namja sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Dan sang yeoja, dia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ia sedang meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk-ketuk meja. Sesekali yeoja itu menyesap kopi dicangkirnya, namun setelah itu ia kembali keposisi awalnya dan kembali mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan jarinya lagi.

"Taeyeon nunna, kau kenapa?" tanya Onew,namja yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya.

"hh~ aku haus" jawab Taeyeon.

"kau ini, bukannya dari tadi kau sudah minum dua cangkir kopi?" kata Onew, "kau mau lemon tea ku?" tambahnya.

"ck! Bukan haus yang itu. aku butuh asupan gizi, kau tahu!" ucap Taeyeon kesal.

"memang kau kurang gizi? Apa Hyeoyeon nunna tidak memasak dengan baik?" tanya Onew lagi.

PLETAK!. Taeyeon melayangkan jitakannya dikepala Onew. "sudah berapa lama kau bergabung dengan kami, hah? Maksudku asupan gizi FUJODANSHI!" heran, dia sangat pintar membaca gerak-gerik target, tapi kenapa kualitas otaknya menurun saat sedang tidak bertugas.

"lalu kemana Leeteuk oppa? Kenapa lama sekali?" lanjutnya. Ini sungguh membosankan, sudah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu namun yang ditunggu-

"annyeong everybody!" ah, itu dia datang.

"oppa, kenapa lama sekali?"

"sebenarnya ada apa hyung menyuruh kami kesini?" tanya Onew saat Leeteuk sudah duduk didekat mereka.

Leeteuk mengeluarkan sebuah flashdisk dari saku blezernya dan menyerahkannya pada Onew. Onew dan Taeyeon memandang Flashdisk hitam milik Leeteuk itu dengan malas.

"didalamnya ada video hot kissing-"

"EunHae" jawab Taeyeon dan Onew bersamaan. Leeteuk hanya bisa menyengir.

"benar, hahaha. Sudah tidak menarik lagi ya?"

"sangat" jawab Taeyeon.

"membosankan" sambung Onew, mengalihkan pandangannya dari flashdisk Leeteuk.

"ayolah, dari pada tidak menonton apa-apa,kan?"ujar Leeteuk menancapkan flashdisknya ke laptop Onew. Taeyeon pun kembali ke posisi awalnya, sementara Onew hanya pasrah dengan menyerahkan laptopnya kepada Leeteuk.

"lho? Mana ya? Kok nggak ada" ucap Leeteuk saat membuka flashdisknya.

"apa hyung yakin, kalau sudah memasukkannya?"tanya Onew lalu meminum _lemon tea_nya.

"yakin... " ucap Leeteuk sambil mengecek ulang flashdisknya. "kenapa bisa hilang lagi?" lanjutnya.

"itu lebih baik dari pada oppa menunjukkan video membosankan itu" ucap Taeyeon tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang menelungkup diatas meja. Mendengar ucapan Taeyeon, Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"ya sudah". Mereka bertiga terdiam sampai Onew membuka pembicaraan.

"bagaimana kalau kita ganti target?"

"hm? Maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"maksudku, selama ini target kita adalah couple dari SM saja. Bagaimana kalau kita cari dari luar SM?"

"ide bagus!" seru Taeyeon yang mulai tertarik tentang sesuatu.

"caranya?" tanya Leeteuk. Dan mereka kembali lemas, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Itu sulit jika target berada di manajemen yang berbeda.

"AHA!" Taeyeon menjentikkan jarinya, "bukannya SM punya boyband baru? Apa itu namanya?"

"Exo?" tanya Onew.

"ya, Exo. Bagaimana kalau mereka saja?"

"hei-hei-mereka masih polos. Jangan macam-macam" ucap Leeteuk.

"kita bisa mempengaruhi mereka supaya tidak polos lagi, hm? Hm?" kata Taeyeon lagi sambil tersenyum meyakinkan dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"aish! Kau ini, sudah kubilang jang-"

"tidak Hyung, aku pernah melihat mereka latihan. Dan..." Onew memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Taeyen dan Leeteuk memandang Onew penasaran "mereka tidak terlalu polos juga" kata Onew dengan senyum jahil yang juga mengandung arti lain. Dan sepertinya ada harapan baru untuk ketiga Fujodanshi itu.

Namun sayang sekali, hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia mereka bertiga harus diketahui oleh orang lain.

"fufufu.. mereka bodoh". Seorang Yeoja sedang duduk dimeja yang jauh dari tempat mereka dan membelakangi mereka, dengan mudahnya mendengar semua rencana mereka. Ya. Mereka tidak sadar jika sang Pinocchio ada diantara mereka.

"Eunhae hot kissing ya,boleh juga" gumam yeoja itu sambil memandang flashdisk berwarna hitam yang sama dengan milik Leeteuk ditangannya. Atau itu memang milik Leeteuk?. Yeoja itu memasukkan flashdisk yang dipegangnya kedalam tasnya dan segera berdiri dan meninggalkan cafe.

**TBC.**

**Mind to RnR? And Saranghaeyo 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**Author: Xylia Park Feat. Yong Mi **

**Disclaimer : ****CERITA INI MILIK KAMI.**

**Genre : ****Romance, Humor**

**Pair: ChanBaek Exo-K**

**Rating : ****M**

**Warning : OOC, Alur ****amburadul****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ****Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary: Hasil kerja keras mencari video YAOI milik SPY, PAPARAZZI, dan SHERLOCK dicuri oleh PINOCHIO. Bad Summary!. COLABS FANFICTION. SM TOWN FANFICTION****. BL, YAOI. DLDR!**

**.**

**Haiiii. ^^**

**Author nggak tahu diri balik lagi, wkwkwk..**

**HUAAAAAAH! Maaf kita update lama. Bingung bikin NCnya. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya. ****SUMPAH! Ini pertama kalinya ****kami**** bikin FF NC. Biasanya Cuma baca doang. GILA! Ngetiknya sampe gemeteran.*padahal kagak HOT*.**

**Oke, dari pada kami mulai ngebacot yang g jelas mending langsung baca sendiri aja ceritanya. HAPPY READ ^ ^.**

**.**

**.**

**DANGER! PINOCHIO!**

**.**

Saat ini suasana di Dorm Exo-K sangat-sangat ramai. Pasalnya hari ini sedang diadakan pesta syukuran atas debutnya Exo-K yang dihadiri oleh para sunbae mereka seperti SUJU, SNSD, SHINEE dan F(x), serta BoA. Untung saja Dorm Exo-K mereka cukup luas untuk menampung semua tamu. Exo-M tidak ikut serta, karena mereka sedang berada di China.

Dan setelah berjam-jam mereka berkumpul disana, satu persatu tamu mulai berpamitan untuk pulang. BoA beserta empat member F(x) sudah pulang sejak tadi, meninggalkan Amber yang masih betah disana. Sedangkan SNSD dan SHINEE juga sudah pulang beberapa menit kemudian meninggalkan Taeyeon dan Onew yang masih ingin disana-untuk melancarkan aksi mereka tentunya. Dan sekarang SUJU juga hendak pulang setelah berpamitan.

"hyung, kau yakin tidak pulang bersama kami?" tanya Eunhyuk dari ambang pintu Dorm Exo, memastikan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karena sejak tadi Leeteuk selalu menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama member lainnya.

"yakin. Sudah sana pulang" kata Leeteuk sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Tentu saja Leeteuk menolak untuk pulang, dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melancarkan aksinya bersama kedua rekan fujodanshinya

"baiklah... kita pulang duluan, annyeong" kata Eunhyuk dan dia mulai pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan duluan. Dan setelah Eunhyuk pergi, Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang tertunda dengan Suho.

"Huuaaahh, Dorm ini terasa luas kembali" ucap Chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan hal itu membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa.

"Kau masih punya tugas merapikan barang-barangmu, jangan santai-santai seperti itu Park Chanyeol!" kata Baekhyun.

"nanti saja, aku masih lelah" jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"YAH! Tapi kau meletakkan barang-barangmu diatas kasurku! Nanti aku tidurnya bagaimana?!" kata Baekhyun sambil menendang kaki Chanyeol yang sedang tiduran didekatnya.

"kan nanti kau bisa tidur bersamaku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun. Mendengar itu, ketiga Fujodanshi kita langsung bersemangat karena sudah menemukan korban pertama mereka.

"bagaimana kalau aku saja yang bereskan?"

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu sontak menoleh pada sumber suara.

"kau yakin Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"hey, memang kau bisa?" tanya Leeteuk pada Onew.

"t-tentu saja. Di dorm, Key selalu menyuruh kami beres-beres" jawab Onew sambil memberi tatapan bahwa mereka sedang dalam situasi aman untuk beraksi.

"aku bantu ya?" kata Taeyeon. Onew mengangguk. "boleh kan kami membantu?", tanya Taeyeon pada Chanyeol.

"t-tentu, kalau tidak merepotkan" jawab Chanyeol canggung. Dia merasa tidak enak hati dengan kedua seniornya itu. Namun Chanyeol merasa aneh saat melihat raut wajah bahagia Onew dan Taeyeon sebelum mereka pergi memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau tidak sopan Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang menatapi Onew dan Taeyeon yang sedang memasuki kamar mereka.

"Gwaenchanha. Akan lebih tidak sopan jika kau menolak niat baik mereka" kata Leeteuk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam. "lebih baik jangan ganggu mereka beraksi"lanjut Leeteuk dan herannya semua orang yang duduk dekat dengannya mengangguk. Leeteuk merasa paling cerdik disana. Didalam hatinya, Leteeuk terawa penuh kemenangan.

.

.

"kenapa lama sekali?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Sudah setengah jam Taeyeon dan Onew berada dikamarnya dan sampai sekarang mereka belum juga keluar.

"Leeteuk Hyung, apakah Taeyeon noona dan Onew Hyung pacaran?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung diberi deathglare oleh seluruh member Exo-K.

"kau ini bicara apa? Tidak mungkin mereka pacaran" jawab Leeteuk dengan tenang.

"lalu kenapa mereka tidak keluar juga?" tanya Chanyeol lagi yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol pikir Taeyeon dan Onew sedang Lovey Dovey. Hahaha, yang benar saja.

"itu karena barang-barangmu tidak jelas semua!" ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"lebih baik aku bantu mereka" kata Amber seraya berjalan menuju kamar Baekyeol, tapi ditahan oleh Leeteuk.

"j-jangan, tidak perlu"

"tidak apa, aku kan yeoja. Tidak enak, masa aku diam saja tidak membantu" kata Amber lalu bergegas masuk kekamar Baekyeol.

_aduh, piye iki?Bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan,_ pikir Leeteuk kalut seraya menggaruk lehernya yang baik-baik saja.

.

.

"hey, kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Amber saat memasuki kamar Baekyeol. Taeyeon yang sedang merapikan lemari Chanyeol pun menoleh pada sumber suara.

"oh, ini juga hampir selesai" jawab Taeyeon.

"lebih baik kau membantuku merapikan seprei, sini" seru Onew .

"baiklah" Amber menghampiri Onew diantara kedua kasur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu mulai membantu Onew memasangkan seprei pada kasur Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"nah,kalau begini kan bagus" kata Taeyeon sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan yang sudah ia rapikan bersama Onew. "ayo kita keluar" lanjutnya. Onew dan Amber mengangguk, lalu ikut berjalan dibelakang Taeyeon keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

"kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Taeyeon dan Onew keluar kamar Baekyeol.

"Noona, Hyung. Gomawoyo, maaf merepotkan kalian" kata Chanyeol sambil berkali-kali membungkukan badannya pada Onew dan Taeyeon.

"sama-sama, kami tidak kerepotan kok" jawab Taeyeon. Lalu mereka semua kembali mengobrol seperti sebelumnya. Taeyeon dan Onew duduk disamping kiri-kanan Leeteuk.

"kalian letakan dimana?" tanya Leeteuk. Benda yang dimaksud Leeteuk adalah kamera pengintai mereka yang sudah Taeyeon pasang dikamar Baekyeol.

"ditempat yang strategis tentunya, jangan khawatir. Kami sudah melakukan sesuai dengan rencana kita" jawab Taeyeon bangga.

"dan satu lagi" kata Onew. Leeteuk menoleh pada Onew yang sedang tersenyum jahil sambil menunjukan sebuah obeng, "aku menyabotase sebuah benda". Leeteuk yang mengerti maksud Onew pun ikut tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya misi mereka kali ini akan berhasil. Mereka sibuk tersenyum bangga dan melupakan seseorang yang masih berada didalam kamar Baekyeol.

.

.

"terima kasih sudah datang"

"hati-hati dijalan"

"sampai jumpa"

Seluruh member Exo-K melambaikan tangan pada Leeteuk, Taeyeon,Onew, dan Amber yang hendak pulang. Dan setelah keempat sunbae mereka memasuki lift apartement, mereka pun masuk kedalam dorm dan mengunci pintu.

"huhf. .hari yang melelahkan" komentar Kai seraya mendudukan dirinya disofa.

"lebih baik kalian tidur sekarang. Besok kalian masih ada jadwal untuk promo" ucap Manager mereka yang langsung dipatuhi oleh semua member.

"ayo Baekkie, kita tidur" ucap Chanyeol seraya merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"YAH! Lepas!" tukas Baekhyun seraya menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya. Semua member Exo-K yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua temannya itu. Chanyeol yang selalu menggoda Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang selalu marah pada Chanyeol.

"Baekkie Hyung, awas loh nanti kau jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol Hyung" ucap Sehun yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal sofa dari Baekhyun.

"diam kau anak kecil!" desis Baekhyun namun Sehun hanya tertawa senang seraya berjalan kekamarnya.

"hei, sudah-sudah. Masuk kekamar sekarang!" Semua member langsung menuruti perintah manager mereka yang mulai memasang tampang garang.

.

.

"mau kemana kau?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol hendak memasuki kamar mandi didalam kamar mereka.

"aku mau mandi"

"haish! Tidak bisa, aku mandi duluan" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengedikan bahunya seraya bergumam 'oke'.

"uhm, Baekkie. . ." panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan judesnya yang berarti 'apa!?'. "bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Untuk menghemat waktu" kata Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memukuli Chanyeol dengan menggunakan handuknya lalu memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"manis" kata Chanyeol seraya tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya yang terkena serangan handuk(?) Baekhyun tadi.

Tentu saja, apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya akan terasa manis baginya. Tidak ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Sejak trainee hari pertama, itulah pertama kalinya Chanyeol mempunyai perasaan spesial untuk Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bersikap seperti selayaknya teman biasa.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil baju. Saat ia menarik salah satu baju pilihannya, sesuatu terjatuh. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengambil benda itu. "permen?" gumam Chanyeol seraya meneliti permen itu. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menyimpan permen itu dilemarinya.

"rasa strawbery?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya lalu melempar permen itu diatas meja didekat lemari. Lalu ia duduk diatas tempat tidurnya seraya memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Baekhyun mandi.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ternyata Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya dan memberikan senyum khasnya pada Baekhyun.

"apa?" tanya Baekhyun datar. Chanyeol menggeleng lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi sambil tetap tersenyum.

Baru saja Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandi, dia membukanya lagi. "umh, Baekkie. ." Baekhyun hanya menjawab 'hm' saja, tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol. "celana dalammu ketinggalan" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya memerah. Ia segera berlari memasuki kamar mandi lalu mencari-cari benda yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol itu, namun tidak ada didalam. Baekhyun men-deathglare Chanyeol yang sudah meledak tertawa. "awas kau Park Chanyeol!", ancamnya sebelum pergi keluar kamar mandi.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah siap untuk menggoda Baekhyun lagi. Namun niatnya ia urungkan saat melihat Baekhyun sedang mengeluh sendiri didepan alat pemanas ruangannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak mau menyala" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk alat pemanas ruangannya. Chanyeol bisa melihat raut sedih diwajah manis Baekhyun. "padahal baru beli" ucap Bekhyun lagi.

"sini, biar aku lihat" ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai memeriksa masalah yang terjadi pada alat pemanas ruangan itu*sok tau*. "sepertinya rusak dari pabriknya" kata Chanyeol.

"eotteohkke?" gumam Baekhyun.

"sekarang kau tidur dulu. Besok kita tukarkan ke toko ditempat kau beli ini"

"waktu aku membelinya, sudah dicoba dan bisa menyala. Tadi pagi baik-baik saja kok" kata Baekhyun lalu menatapi Chanyeol.

"b-bukan aku yang merusaknya, sungguh" ucap Chanyeol karena merasa dicurigai. Chanyeol memang suka menjahili Baekhyun, tapi bukan dia yang merusak alat pemanas ruangan Baekhyun. Sungguh!. Karena Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin.

"ck. Aku tahu. Kau kan terus menempel denganku sejak tadi pagi"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan menuju lemari. Dia mengambil sebuah selimut tebal dan sepasang kaos kaki dari dalam lemari. Lalu membawanya keatas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun memakai sepasang kaos kaki itu sebelum berbaring, lalu memakai selimut hingga sebatas lehernnya.

Chanyeol melihat pada lantai. Ada bungkus permen yang ia kenal. "Baekkie, kau makan permen itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku sedang galau karena pemanas ruangan itu. Jadi kumakan saja" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa hubungannya permen dengan galau?. "sudah jangan pelit! Aku yakin kau masih punya banyak" lanjut Baekhyun.

"masalahnya itu bukan punyaku. Aku menemukannya dilemari. Siapa tahu kadaluarsa" Baekhyun terlonjak bangun.

"APA!?" pekiknya.

"YAH! BAEKHYUN! TIDUR!" teriak manager mereka dari luar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap pada pintu kamar mereka dengan pikiran yang sama, 'ternyata dia belum pulang'.

"tapi permen itu sudah ku telan" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"berdoa saja supaya kau masih hidup besok. Ha-ha-ha" kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Baekhyun memaki Chanyeol tanpa suara, lalu kembali menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga tidak tahan panas. Tapi Chanyeol lebih mementingkan kenyamanan Baekhyun, jadi Chanyeol mematikan AC kamar mereka lalu naik keatas tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol melepas bajunya sebelum berbaring. Supaya tidak kepanasan.

.

.

Chanyeol menggigil dalam tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya dengan perasaan kesal. Tidurnya yang baru berjalan sepuluh menit kini terganggu. "dingin sekali sih!". Chanyeol menarik selimutnya dan memakainya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Pantas saja Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin. Rasanya menusuk sampai tulang sih, pikir Chanyeol. Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menyibakkan selimutnya untuk mengintip Baekhyun. Eh? Baekhyun kenapa?

Baekhyun tidak memakai selimutnya? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal ini dingin sekali. Dan apa itu? Baekhyun tidur tanpa memakai baju? Sama seperti Chanyeol?

"eungh~ panas~" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Panas? Baekhyun sudah gila! Ini dingin Baekkie, DINGIN.

"baekkie? Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Chanyeol seraya menghampiri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, berkeringat, dan tangan Baekhyun yang meremas-remas seprei. Chanyeol bisa melihat itu karena lampu kamar tidak mati. Kaki yang terus bergerak tidak nyaman, dan-uh oh! Kalau yang ini, Chanyeol bisa tertular. Chanyeol melihat sebuah gundukan dibalik celana tidur Baekhyun.

"B-Baekkie?" panggil Chanyeol seraya menepuk-nepuk kaki Baekhyun.

"aahh~ Yeollie~" desah Baekhyun saat merasakan pahanya disentuh Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Chanyeol, lalu duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"haahh~ panas Yeollie~ sakit~" kata Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

"sakit? A-apa yang sakit?" Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal ia tahu sekali jika yang sakit adalah ereksi Baekhyun yang tertahan oleh celananya. Dan sedari tadi Chanyeol sudah mencuri pandang pada gundukan itu.

"ini~" Tuh kan benar. Baekhyun menunjuk gundukan dibalik celananya itu. "buka-celanaku. Aku- tidak bisa bangun- lemas" ucap Baekhyun susah payah. Tubuhnya memang terasa lemas, entah kenapa.

"buka? Ta-tapi-" Chanyeol tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Membuka celana Baekhyun? Bisa-bisa nanti Chanyeol lepas kendali. Melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini saja, Chanyeol sudah horny, apalagi dia harus melihat junior Baekhyun yang tegang itu. Bisa gawat!

"jebal~ Yeollie~ aahh~ tolong aku~" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahan saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang memohon itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menurunkan celana tidur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka celana itu dengan cepat dengan mata tertutup lalu ia segera duduk membelakangi Baekhyun. Terdengar desahan lega keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol hendak bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali kekasurnya. Namun tangannya digenggam, dan Chanyeol sudah tahu itu pasti tangan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~" Chanyeol hendak menoleh, namun tidak jadi. Kalau Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang naked itu, bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan langsung menerkam Baekhyun. Apalagi Chanyeol junior dibawah itu sudah bangun hanya karena mendengar desahan sexy Baekhyun. Oh~ Main vocal's moan. So Sexy!

Baekhyun menuntun tangan Chanyeol yang ia genggam untuk menyentuh juniornya. Hati Chanyeol mencelos saat merasakan tangannya menyentuh junior Baekhyun. "aku sudah mengunci pintu Yeollie~ Jebal~ bantu aku~" pinta Baekhyun seraya mengisyaratkan tangan Chanyeol untuk mengocok juniornya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah sebelum pada akhirnya ia menerjang Baekhyun. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Chanyeol menindih tubuh naked Baekhyun.

"Kau yang meminta, Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap mantap mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "ne, aku yang memintamu. Cepat lakukan- ahh~ Yeollie~" Baekhyun mendesah saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol mengocok juniornya.

"ahh~ faster Yeol-emmppphhh!" Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang menganggur.

"jangan keras-keras, nanti ketahuan yang lain" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya. Ada getaran yang tidak bisa diungkapkan saat mata mereka saling mengunci. Chanyeol melepas bekapan tangannya. Dan dengan mata yang masih saling memandang, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya mengganti tangannya dengan bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun malah melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol terpancing dan ikut melumat bibir manis Baekhyun. Ciuman panas pun terjadi diantara mereka.

"nghh~ nghh~" Baekhyun melenguh dalam ciuman saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas kuat seprei, Chanyeol tahu sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan klimaks, oleh karena itu dia semakin mempercepat tempo kocokan pada junior Baekhyun dengan bibir yang masih bertautan dengan bibir Baekhyun.

"NGHHH!" cairan Baekhyun pun keluar, mengenai celana tidur Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mereka berdua tersengal-sengal karena kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman panas mereka.

Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Chanyeol buru-buru turun dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, "kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan hanya diam saja, ia masih shock dengan kejadian yang barusan. "kau belum selesai Yeollie, dia belum tidur" ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjuk juniornya.

Astaga! Tidak tahukah Baekhyun jika dirinya sangat sexy saat menunjuk kejantanannya sendiri? Dan kenapa Junior Baekhyun belum puas juga. "kau kira hanya dirimu saja yang punya urusan? Aku juga punya" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ikut menatap pada arah pandangan Chanyeol. Sebuah gundukan yang sama seperti sebelum celana Baekhyun terbuka. Gara-gara membantu meng-hand job junior Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi horny parah. "kecuali kalau kau mau membantuku juga" lanjut Chanyeol dengan seringai jahil miliknya.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol. Sebuah tatapan yang menggoda iman Chanyeol. Sebenarnya imannya sudah tergoda sejak tadi, mengingat ia sudah memberikan hand job pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum ia kembali menindih tubuh naked Baekhyun. "Baekkie~" ucap Chanyeol seraya membelai lembut wajah mulus Baekhyun.

"ngh~" lenguh Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam, merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol. Ya! Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi. Lebih dalam lagi.

"Baekkie~ bolehkah kita-"

"-Lakukan Yeollie, I'm Yours" ucap Baekhyun dengan mantap. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol langsung melepaskan celana tidur yanng ia pakai. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam, bagaimana pun juga, mereka harus bangun pagi besok karena ada promo dibanyak tempat. Jadi ia harus menuntaskan ini dalam waktu singkat.

Setelah benar-benar naked, Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menatap dalam mata Baekhyun, "Baekkie~ apa kau yakin? Ini akan terasa sakit" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. Yang Baekhyun inginkan sekarang adalah segera melenyapkan perasaan aneh didalam tubuhnya. Ia ingin Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Baekhyun lalu memposisikan juniornya didepan hole Baekhyun. "kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi yang dihadiahi deathglare oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sambil menatap hole pink Bakehyun yang minta dimasuki itu, _ini pasti mimpi_. Chanyeol menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya pada hole Baekhyun. "oohh~ cepat Yeollie!" desah Baekhyun tak tahan.

Baekhyun langsung meremas kedua ujung bantalnya dengan kuat saat ia merasakan ujung junior Chanyeol yang keras sudah memposisikan diri di depan lubangnya.

"Nngghhhhh!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan teriakannya saat Chanyeol langsung memasukkan juniornya yang besar itu ke dalam lubangnya tanpa peregangan.

"_Ahh_... sempit-ahh Baekkie..." gumam Chanyeol di tengah kenikmatannya saat menanamkan juniorya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun yang sempit. Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menyesuaikan diri dengan junior besarnya itu, Chanyeol mulai bergerak untuk menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada bantalnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat merasakan setiap tusukan junior Chanyeol didalam holenya.

"—aahh... nghh... Chan—Chanyeol—_a-ahhh_..! _ngghhh_..!-HHHMMPPHH!?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar dan erangan kerasnya tertahan oleh bibir Chanyeol saat namja itu dengan tiba-tiba langsung mempercepat dan memperdalam gerakannya in-outnya. Secara refleks tangan Baekhyun berpindah dari bantal menuju ke bahu Chanyeol, untung dia tidak memanjangkan kuku.

"NGHHHHH!" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan merasakan titik senstifnya sedari tadi terus dihujam dengan keras dan akurat oleh kepala junior Chanyeol, yang menjadikan tubuhnya menggelinjang kuat karena sensasi yang begitu luar biasa.

"_ngg__hh_... _hhh_...nghhhh...mppphhhhh... _ngghh_..!" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya merasakan klimaksnya sudah diujung dan akan keluar. Tangannya meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol.

Mengerti, Chanyeol meraih kejantanan Baekhyun dan mulai mengocoknya dengan tubuh yang masih setia menggenjot lubang Baekhyun dan bibir yang masih bertautan dengan bibir Baekhyun.

"_n__ghhh_..! _Ngh__hh_.! _Nghhh_.."

Chanyeol semakin bernafsu saat Baekhyun meremasi rambutnya dengan brutal. Ia memejamkan matanya sementara tubuhnya terus bergerak dengan cepat dan kuat dalam mengenjot tubuh Baekhyun—menjadikan namja yang ada di bawahnya itu terus terlonjak-lonjak bahkan tempat tidur Baekhyun pun berderit keras karenanya.

"_Ngghh! Nghh! NGHHHH!"_

Chanyeol bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahai perutnya bersamaan dengan terdengarnya lenguhan kuat Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat genjotannya saat merasakan klimaksnya sudah dekat dan-

CROT!

Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan benihnya didalam tubuh Baekhyun. Dan tubuh Chanyeol ambruk menindih Baekhyun, melepaskan ciuman mereka dan meletakkan kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol yang akhirnya sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya turun dari sensasi klimaksnya itu merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus punggungnya-yang sudah pasti itu adalah tangan Baekhyun. Belaian tangan Baekhyun terasa nakal dipunggungnya itu mulai naik kerambutnya dan kembali meremas-remas rambutnya lagi.

"Baekkie?" panggil Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namun ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. "gomawo" ucap Baekhyun, lalu mengecup kening Chanyeol lama. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa nyamannya ciuman dikeningnya itu seraya bergumam 'sama-sama'.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu berkata, "tapi kau belum selesai Yeollie". Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dan juniornya yang masih berada didalam lubang Baekhyun kembali turn on saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang memandang sendu padanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang. Tentu saja Chanyeol masih sanggup meladeninya, dan dengan sigap ia mencabut juniornya dari hole Baekhyun dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun menjadi menungging dalam sekali hentak.

"Kau nakal, Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat hole pink Baekhyun yang berlumuran dengan spermanya itu.

JLEB!

Chanyeol menanamkan juniornya sepenuhnya dengan mudah kedalam hole Baekhyun karena spermanya yang membuat hole Baekhyun licin dan mudah dimasuki.

"_Aaaahhh_..!" Tubuh Baekhyun nyaris terdorong ke depan karena desakan keras di bagan belakang tubuhnya itu, namun sepasang tangan Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya.

"_Jangan berisik Baekkie!_." gumam Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendesah pelan saat juniornya kembali merasakan kehangatan yang menyelubungi juniornya. Apalagi dengan posisi doggy style ini benar-benar membuat kejantanannya bisa masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang hangat Bekhyun.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyurukkan kepalanya pada bantal. Membenamkan wajahnya, dan mendesah disana. Chanyeol benar, kegiatan mereka bisa ketahuan yang lain jika ia mendesah terlalu keras. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah rahasianya dan Chanyeol.

"_Aaahh_..! _Aaahh_..! _Nghhh_... Chanyeol... _aaahhh_.."

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai saat mendengarkan desahan Baekhyun-walaupun terdengar pelan karena tertahan bantal. Chanyeol baru sadar jika lebih menyenangkan jika mendengar suara desahan Baekhyun. Tangan jahilnya mulai menggerayangi tubuh yang ada didepannya, dan berhenti saat ia menemukan sepasang nipple yang membuat tangannya berhenti. Chanyeol meremas dan mencubit-cubit kedua nipple Baekhyun.

"_Nghhh_..! _aahh_... Yeollie..." rintih Baekhyun menahan nikmat.

"_A-aahhh_... Yeollie... C-Chanyeol... _aaahhh_..."

Chanyeol menundukkan tubuhnya, dan ia menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor punggung porselen Baekhyun. Namja yang berada di bawah itu terus mengerang dan mendesahkan nama 'Chanyeol' dengan sangat erotis. Membuat Chanyeol jadi semakin menggila.

"_Baek__ki__e_..." panggil Chanyeol dengan nafasnya yang makin tak beraturan. Chanyeol merasakan bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa lebih lama lagi menahan klimaksnya dengan Baekhyun yang terus mendesah menyebutkan namanya itu. Karena itu, tangannya yang sedari tadi menggoda kedua nipple Baekhyun, kini beranjak turun dan menggenggam kuat kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah menegang itu.

"_A-Aaaahhh_...! More... _ngghhh_..! _Aaahhh_... _aahhh_...More-ahh.. Yeollie"

Chanyeol mulai memberikan _handjob_ pada kejantanan Baekhyun. Tangganya meng-hand job junior Baekhyun seirama dengan setiap tusukan juniornya pada hole Bekhyun.

"_A-aahhhh_... Yeol-_mmhhh_... a-aku akan—_aaahhhh_..." Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia sudah kembali klimaks.

Dan Chanyeol tak sanggup menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuhnya, dan ia menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun dengan irama yang makin beringas dan tak beraturan untuk mengejar klimaksnya.

"_Aahhh..! Nghhh..! mmhhh...! aaahhh... aahhh..."_

Baekhyun mencengkeram erat bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Desahan terus meluncur keluar dari mulutnya yang teredam oleh bantal.

"_Aaahh_..! _Nghhh_..! A-aku—_Aaaaaaaahhhhh_..!"

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kuat, ia melenguh mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan, dan punggungnya melengkung indah saat namja berwajah manis itu merasakan klimaks melandanya.

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat merasakan dinding lubang Baekhyun kembali menghimpit kuat juniornya. Ia yang juga sudah merasakan bahwa ia hampir sampai, langsung menggenjot kuat lubang super ketat Baekhyun.

Dengan tiga kali hentakan kuat, akhirnya Chanyeol mengerang keras saat ia sampai pada klimaksnya, dan menyemburkan spermanya kembali ke dalam lubang panas Baekhyun.

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal saat Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan junior dari dalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya dia bisa bernafas dengan leluasa. Dengan menahan rasasakit pada holenya, Baekhyun membuat dirinya tidur terlentang.

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat melihat junior Baekhyun belum tidur juga. Baekhyun terlihat mengelus-elus juniornya yang tegak itu, "yeollie~". Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan nada manja dan sexy. "sekali lagi, ne?" tanyanya yang langsung mengundang seringai dari Chanyeol.

"whatever you want, baby" ucapnya sebelum ia kembali menyerang bibir ranum Baekhyun. Dan adegan panas kembali terjalin diantara mereka, tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan. Bahkan Chanyeol melupakan bahwa tadi ia berniat untuk 'melakukan'nya dalam waktu yang cepat.

.

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat..

Terlihat tiga siluet orang yang sedang menatap sebuah screen yang sedang menunjukan sebuah adegan panas dua orang namja yang sedang bercinta dikamar mereka. Hidung mereka yang mengeluarkan darah disumpal dengan tissue. Tidak ada yang bicara ataupun melontarkan komentar. Mereka hanya fokus pada screen lebar didepan mereka. sesekali mereka menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipis mereka.

.

.

Dua jam lagi, Exo-k ada jadwal job disebuah stasiun tv untuk kegiatan promosi. Saat ini mereka semua sudah berkumpul diruang tengah dorm, kecuali Baekhyun.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kenapa Baekkie lama sekali? Cepat, kau panggil dia" ucap Manager mereka yang ternyata semalam dia menginap diDorm.

"Baekkie?" panggil Chanyeol saat dia sudah memasuki kamar mereka. mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih duduk ditempat tidurnya dalam keadaan sudah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat promo. "kau kenapa? Ayo keluar. Kita hampir terlambat" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap polos pada Chanyeol. Namun sedetik kemudian, mata Baekhyun meloloskan setitik air mata. "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir seraya mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol berlutut didepan Baekhyun, tangannya mengusap setitik air mata Baekhyun itu.

"a-aku..."

Air mata Baekhyun semakin berjatuhan membuat Chanyeol kewalahan. "tenang, Baekkie. Katakan padaku, pelan-pelan. Tidak apa-apa".

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. "a-aku" katanya. Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol menunggu kata-katanya. "aku malu" ucap Baekhyun seraya memejamkan mata sehingga membuat air matanya kembali menetes. "aku malu sekali. Aku takut keluar. Aku takut bertemu yang lainnya. Semalam-" Baekhyun kembali menjeda kalimatnya. "maafkan aku", lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dia semakin menangis.

Chanyeol merasa nyeri dihatinya saat melihat Baekhyun menangis. "jangan menagis" ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis tanpa suara itu. Chanyeol mengusap-usap lembut punggung Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkannya. "tidak perlu takut. Ada aku disini. Aku akan melindungimu, Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol.

"Saranghae" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepas paksa pelukan mereka dan menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol, "a-apa?".

"Saranghae" ulang Chanyeol. "kau... juga kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. Matanya bergerak-gerak kebingungan. "Kau juga mencintaiku kan, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Lamaaaaaa sekali, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk-walaupun anggukan yang ragu-ragu.

"benarkah?!" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya bercampur senang. Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi. "YEAAAAAHHHH!" teriak Chanyeol senang. Dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menerimanya, _walaupun dia ragu, tapi tidak apalah, _batin Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun.

"YYAAHH! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI!? CEPAT KELUAR!" teriak sang manager. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap kearah pintu.

"eh? Uhm.. lebih baik kita keluar sekarang" ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan yang sedang merapikan bekas air mata diwajah Baekhyun.

"aku-"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "apa lagi?".

"aku tidak bisa jalan. Bokongku masih sakit" ucap Baekhyun malu-malu. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"aku gendong ya.. tuan putri?" katanya.

BLUSH! Kembali, wajah Baekhyun memerah dibuatnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menolak saat Chanyeol memberikan punggungnya untuk ia naiki. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat dengan perasaan yang aneh. Ia senang tapi dia tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Belum.

.

"kenapa dia?" tanya sang manager saat melihat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya. Baekhyun bingung harus berbohong apa tentang bokongnya yang sakit itu. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia habis ber-oh-yes-oh-no dengan Chanyeol.

"dia terpeleset dikamar mandi. Oh! Lihat jam berapa ini?!" ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap jam dinding Dorm mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut. Membuat yang lain ikut menatap jam dinding segi enam itu. Ta Dah! Jam setengah sembilan pagi! dan waktu mereka hanya tinggal satu jam lagi.(mereka belum make-up)

"astaga! Ayo cepat berangkat! Cepat! Cepat!" teriak sang manager. Semua member segera bergerak keluar dari apartemen mereka dan segera bergegas menuju lift. Manager mereka menekan-nekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabaran.

Dan saat pintu lift terbuka, nampaklah seorang yeoja berparas cantik nan anggun dengan gaun biru muda dan sepatu kacanya*plak*-nampaklah Taeyeon yang sepertinya ingin memencet bel dorm terbuki karena jari telunjuk Taeyeon sudah berada ditombol bel.

"Taeyeon-ssi?"

"ah? Aku mau mengambil barang yang tertinggal" tanya Taeyeon dengan tampang manisnya.

"barang yang tertinggal? Tapi kami sedang buru-buru, kami sudah terlambat, besok saja" ucap sang manager.

"tapi barangku itu juga penting" jawab Taeyeon sambil berdecak pinggang. Enak saja, kamera pengintainya itu sangat berharga. Dan sekarang dia ingin segera mengambilnya dan menontonnya bersama kedua rekannya.

"Aish! Ya sudah nomor pin apartemennya XXXXXX. Sudah ya, kami berangkat dulu" kata manager seraya menggiring member Exo-k memasuki lift. "jangan beritahu orang lain nomor pinnya"

"ne, tenang saja. Hati-hati dijalan" seru Taeyeon sebelum pintu lift tertutup. "fufufufu, dapat nomor pin apartemen EXO. Huahahahaha*evil laugh*. Aku bisa bebas meletakkan kamera pengintai kapanpun" gumam Taeyeon dengan evil smirk yang jarang terlihat itu.

.

.

"Aish! Mana sih Taeyeon noona? Lama sekali!" gerutu Onew. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu seorang diri di cafe tempat ia, Taeyeon dan Leeteuk berkumpul. Leeteuk sedang ada job dengan SuJu, dan Leeteuk sudah mengijinkan dia dan Taeyeon untuk menonton video itu duluan.

Ah, itu dia..

"hai~" sapa Taeyeon ceria. Tidak tahukah dia jika Onew sudah bosan menunggunya. "jangan pasang tampang seperti itu. Lihat, apa yang aku punya" kata Taeyeon seraya menunjukan kamera miliknya yang sudah ia ambil dari kamar Baekyeol. Seketika itu pula semangat Onew langsung naik drastis.

"cepat putar" ucap Onew penasaran sambil menggeser tempat duduknya untuk merapat pada Taeyeon.

Taeyeon mengangguk lalu menekan-nekan tombol kameranya. Onew melihat layar kamera itu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Ia sudah sering menonton video NC dari korban-korban mereka sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini dia merasa sangat gugup pada korban barunya.

Taeyeon menekan tombol PLAY. PIP.

Mata Taeyeon dan Onew terfokus pada layar kamera didepannya.

Layar kamera itu memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan dengan dua buah kasur dan furnitur lainnya, beberapa detik kemudian layarnya berubah menjadi garis-garis warna warni dan terdengar suara dengung dari layar itu.

Onew dan Taeyeon saling memandang bingung lalu kembali menatap pada layar kamera itu. Muncul sebuah tulisan diatas garis-garis warna itu. Sebuah tulisan yang membuat Onew dan Taeyeon kesal.

'THIS VIDEO IS HACKED BY PINOCHIO'

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N= hai readerdeul yongmi imnida aku kasihan sama Xylia Noona soalnya aku nggak pernah bantuin sih. Aku gak bisa buat NC sih soalnya aku nggak berani aku kan masih polos*plakk**

**Akhir kata Review Juseyo^^**


End file.
